


I'll Be Home For Christmas

by LazyRainDancer



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Alternate Universe - Underfell, F/M, Gen, Hopefully Red and Rus can help her feel better, Merry Christmas!, No Smut, Or I guess I should say Merry Gyftmas!, Poor Reader is sick for the holidays, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is a college student, Reader is a neighbor of the skeletons, Reader-Insert, This is a christmas present for nighttimelights, only fluff here, reader is female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 22:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12994338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRainDancer/pseuds/LazyRainDancer
Summary: Being sick for the holidays sucks. You had asked off work to visit your family, but now you're stuck at home suffering alone. That's when Red and Rus drop by for an unexpected visit. At first, you're annoyed since company is the last thing you want right now. However, you soon come to realize that maybe having these two over is just what you needed.





	I'll Be Home For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nighttimelights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nighttimelights/gifts).



> This is a Christmas present for nighttimelights. I wanted to do something to show my appreciation for the commission she did for me and thank her for all the other wonderful art she does. Be sure to check her out on nighttimepixels on Tumblr. Her pixel art rocks! ^^ Merry Gyftmas!!!

“A-Achoo!”

 

You sneeze so hard you feel your whole body shake from the abrupt motion. Your head pounds mercilessly in retaliation, obviously displeased with your sudden movement. 

 

Groaning, you reach for the box of tissues on your bedside table. When you blow your nose, it sounds like the honk of a deranged goose.

 

Unfortunately, no matter how many tissues you use, you still feel completely congested and are unable to breathe through your red nose. After five tissues, you give up and bring your hand back underneath the covers. 

 

Once you’re completely submerged, you try to go back to sleep. You don’t want to be awake when you feel this awful. Unfortunately, your throbbing headache is making the chances of you falling asleep anytime soon very slim. 

 

_It’s like there’s a construction zone in my head, and someone’s using a jackhammer at full throttle._

 

It has been a while since you last felt this sick. Besides the headache and stuffy nose, you have an awful cough with a scratchy throat to match. You haven’t eaten a lot in the last few days because your stomach has also been feeling uneasy. You hate vomiting, so you’re doing your best to avoid that at all costs.

 

_This is all that stupid frat boy’s fault. Who goes around a college campus throwing water balloons at students in freakin’ December?! I don’t know who that jerk was, but I will find him one day and get my vengeance. He will pay._

 

Of course, you working two twelve hour shifts this past weekend with barely any sleep in between didn’t really help you. While you love the holiday, your retail job is literally hell during Christmas time. You really need to find a better job. At this point, anything would be better.

 

As you moan about how unfair the world is, the sound of your doorbell draws you out of your little pity party. At first, you think you might have just imagined the sound. Maybe you’re at the stage of your sickness when hallucinations start happening. Oh boy, that’s not gonna be fun. 

 

When you hear the doorbell ring again, you groan miserably. Nope, not your imagination. 

 

While you’d rather just stay in bed, you really don’t want to risk having to listen to the incessant ringing of your doorbell. You don’t think your screaming headache could handle much more noise. 

 

With a grimace, you slowly extricate yourself from the super warm covers you really don’t want to leave. You cringe when your bare feet hit the cold floor. You really should put on some socks, but since they never stay on for very long when you sleep, you just never see the point in wearing them. 

 

You cradle your head with a whimper when the doorbell goes off again. With extreme reluctance, you exit your room and walk through the hallway to head for the front door. 

 

When you finally make it to your destination, you remember you’re wearing your pajamas. Maybe you should’ve changed into something else before answering the door. 

 

_Screw it. I feel way too awful to care about what I’m wearing. It’s not like these clothes are indecent. I’m even wearing pajama pants this time instead of the usual shorts. It’s not like I’ll be talking to whoever this is for very long anyway. Good thing I took a shower this morning._

 

Just as you reach for the doorknob, the doorbell rings making the pounding in your skull increase tenfold. With a scowl, you quickly open the door. You don’t care how you look to the person on the other side. You just want them to hurry up and leave you the hell alone. You are not in the mood for visitors today. You just want to go back to bed and stay there for the rest of the week.

 

“about time, sweetheart. if your car wasn’t in the driveway, i would’ve thought you weren’t home.”

 

“thought darlin was givin’ us the _cold shoulder_.”

 

You stare at the two chuckling skeletons at your door with dread. Of all the people, it had to be these two to show up at your door. 

 

The skeleton to your left is wearing a black jacket with brown spiked fur around the hood, a red turtleneck, a studded red collar, black shorts with yellow stripes down the sides, and red sneakers. All of his teeth are super sharp with one colored a bright gold. Instead of eyes, he has red eye-lights in his sockets. 

 

While that skeleton is a few inches shorter than you, the other one easily surpasses you in height. He’s wearing a black jacket with a hood lined with brown fur, an orange turtleneck sweater, black cargo shorts, dark orange sneakers, and a studded red collar much like the guy beside him. One of his sharp teeth is also colored gold, and there’s a scar going across his left eye socket. Your nose crinkles in displeasure when you see the cigarette in his mouth. 

 

Anyone else who saw these two would’ve guessed they were brothers considering their similar outfits, but strangely enough, they’re not. Despite their similarities, they don’t usually get along, so it’s a real surprise to see them together without their little brothers accompanying them. 

 

With a sigh, you pinch the bridge of your nose in an attempt to stave off your pounding headache. “Red and Rus. It’s not often I see the two of you together. You didn’t piss off your brothers and come look for a hiding place again, did you?”

 

Red grins as he shakes his head. “nah. boss and black are having one of their usual showdowns again, trying to see who makes the better traps. they sent us here so that we’d stay out of the way.”

 

Rus takes a drag from his cigarette and exhales a large cloud of smoke. “they think we’ll get into trouble if left alone, so they told us to come here. since i hadn’t visited you in awhile, i thought it sounded like a good idea.”

 

The shorter skeleton nods in agreement. “so, you gonna let us in, sweetheart? this weather has left me _chilled to the bone_. i’ll become an ice _skull_ -ture if i stay out here much longer.”

 

As the two skeletons snicker, you mentally groan. Why does this have to happen today of all days? You are in no shape to deal with these two. 

 

_Since when have I become the local skeleton babysitter? I did not sign up for this when I became their neighbor. Curse these skeletons for taking advantage of my kind nature!_

 

On a normal day, you would have just accepted and let them in. However, you really don’t think you can handle these guys in your current condition. 

 

You open your mouth to refuse them entry when a wave of dizziness overcomes you. With a groan, you close your eyes and slump against the doorframe, hoping it’ll keep you from falling over. That’s when the skeletons’ laughter comes to an abrupt halt.

 

A cold, bony hand on your forehead make your eyes jolt open in surprise. It takes a few seconds for your eyes to focus, but when they do, you see the skeletons frowning worriedly. 

 

The hand on your forehead belongs to Rus, who’s wearing an expression you’ve never seen him make before now. “darlin, you know i’ve always thought you were _hot_ , but i think even this temperature is a little too high for you. are ya sick?”

 

You close your eyes again as you lean into his touch, relishing the cool sensation on your too warm forehead. “Yeah. I’ve been a little under the weather the last few days. I’m sure it’ll pass once I get some more rest. I’m sorry. I know your brothers sent you here, but I’m really not up for guests right now. Could you guys come back another day?”

 

“sorry, sweetheart. no can do.”

 

In a flash, you’re off your feet and in someone’s arms. It was Red who had spoken, but when you reopen your eyes, you see that the one cradling you is Rus. He walks through the doorway but doesn’t stop once he’s inside. The taller skeleton moves further into your house passing the living room and kitchen to head for the hallway.

 

When you look over his shoulder, you watch Red close the door before quickly following after the two of you. You want to complain about the sudden manhandling, but at this point, you’re too tired to care.

 

You zone out for a little while as you snuggle close to Rus’ chest hoping the contact will warm you up. Your brief period at the front door has left you with a bad case of the chills. The arms around you give you a comforting squeeze.

 

A few minutes later, you feel the familiar warmth of your comfy bed which makes you open your eyes in surprise. Apparently, Rus had been heading for your room to take you back to bed. “Thank you, Rus. You didn’t have to go through all that trouble.”

 

Rus sits at the edge of your bed and flicks his cigarette into the nearby trash can after extinguishing it. Thankfully, he doesn’t seem interested in lighting another one. “no prob, darlin. it wasn’t any trouble.”

 

When Red enters the room, he brings in a chair from the dining room and places it at your bedside. He takes a seat and gives you a concerned look. “alright, sweetheart. i have no experience with sick people, so you’ll have to tell me what i need to do to help.”

 

You pull the covers up to your chin with a happy sigh. “You guys don’t have to do anything, really. I appreciate you wanting to help, but I’ll be alright on my own. It’s not a serious illness. I’ll be over it in a couple of days. No need to waste your time on my account.”

 

Both skeletons frown at your words. When he leans over, Red’s forehead comes to rest against yours. You feel your face flush at the close proximity. “sweetheart, helping you would never be a waste of time. i honestly can’t think of anything i’d rather do right now than stay right here with you. so, let us help. alright?”

 

You heart swells at his words especially when you see Rus nod in agreement out of the corner of your eye. You’re touched that they would be willing to go so far for you. Sure, they flirt with you all the time, but you didn’t realize they cared that much about you. 

 

Red sighs as he pulls away from you. “damn. you really are hot. what do humans usually do for fevers? have you taken any medicine?”

 

You nod your head. “Yeah, I took something not too long ago. Although, I probably should get a wet rag for my forehead. Humans often do that to help bring down fevers too.”

 

Rus rises to his feet. “i’m on it.”

 

In a blink, he’s gone, making you wonder why he teleported when the bathroom is just down the hall. Only a few minutes pass before the taller skeleton reappears with a bowl of water and a small rag. 

 

After the bowl is placed on your bedside table, Red quickly dunks the rag in the bowl and squeezes out any excess liquid before gently placing the cloth on your forehead. 

 

A sigh of relief escapes your lips at the cool sensation. You give the two skeletons a warm smile. “Thanks, guys. I really appreciate you helping me like this.”

 

Red’s grin softens as he cards his fingers through your hair. “no prob, sweetheart. anything to make my favorite human healthy again. it’s hard to put the moves on someone who looks like they’ll pass out at any minute.”

 

Rus returns to his spot at the end of your bed and leans back on his hands. “it’s weird for someone else to be the palest person in the room. that’s saying something coming from a skeleton.”

 

You giggle at his words but immediately regret it when your laughter turns into a coughing fit. Red gently rubs your back after he helps you sit up. You feel Rus tenderly massage your leg as you try to stop your coughing.

 

After several minutes pass, you finally slump against Red’s chest in complete exhaustion. Once the coughing starts, it takes forever for it to eventually stop. Thankfully, the skeletons’ gentle ministrations made the experience more bearable. “Thanks, guys.”

 

The shorter skeleton wraps his arms around you in a comforting hug while he waits for you to catch your breath. “damn, sweetheart. i thought you were gonna cough up a lung. that sounded horrible. please tell me you took medicine for that too.”

 

You snuggle into his embrace. “Yeah, I took everything I could find. Luckily, I have the pills that usually help with all of the symptoms at once. Of course, it’ll take a few days of medicine before I’ll actually get better.”

 

The skeletons do not look pleased with this information. Rus moves his hand to start massaging your other leg. You would’ve never guessed he’d be so good at it. It’s only out of self preservation that you don’t ask if he does other kinds of massages. You can already imagine the kind of reaction he’d have if you did. You’d never hear the end of it. 

 

“darlin, how long have you been sick? is that why no one has seen you the last couple of days?”

 

Red helps you settle back underneath the covers and replaces the rag on your forehead since it had fallen off during your coughing fit. 

 

You wince in discomfort. Your head did not appreciate all of that coughing considering how much it’s pounding now. “Uhh what day is it?”

 

They both look less than impressed with that response, but you can’t help it. The days always blur together when you’re sick. How are you supposed to keep track of time when you spend the majority of your time asleep?

 

“it’s thursday, sweetheart.”

 

Thursday? Damn. This illness started really hitting you on Sunday after you got home from your shift at the store. That means you’ve been in bed for four days now. It’s a good thing you had this week off. Your kind boss gave you the time off despite the holiday rush, so you could visit your out-of-state parents for Christmas. 

 

No wonder the skeletons wanted to check up on you. You’ve never gone this long without seeing at least one of them. You normally run into them like every day. 

 

You try to hide your face under the covers since you know they won’t like your answer. “I started feeling bad Sunday, so I’ve been like this for about four days now.”

 

The hand on your leg stills while Red starts cursing. “dammit, sweetheart. you’ve been suffering like this all by yourself for that long? why didn’t you tell someone?”

 

When he pulls back the covers enough to see your face, you give him an apologetic look. “I didn’t want to bother anyone. I didn’t think it was that big of a deal. I had to tell my parents since I was originally planning on leaving Monday to visit them. There was no way I could survive several hours in a car like this. They offered to come over, but I didn’t want them to come all this way just to take care of me.”

 

You wince at the scratchiness of your throat. You haven’t talked this much in a while. It feels raw after that coughing fit from earlier. 

 

Noticing your discomfort, Rus promptly vanishes for a few minutes before reappearing with a glass of orange juice which he hands over to you. “here, darlin. sounds like you could really use some of this.”

 

You smile gratefully as you sit up to accept the beverage and take a careful sip. When it doesn’t upset your stomach, you continue drinking until the glass is empty. Once you’re done, you set the glass on your nightstand. 

 

A happy sigh passes your lips. The juice felt so good on your throat. Now, it doesn’t hurt as much when you swallow. “Thank you, Rus. My throat feels much better now.”

 

He winks at you. “ _orange_ you glad we’re here? can’t get this kind of service anywhere else.”

 

Red snorts in amusement. “yeah, we’re a regular _bone_ and breakfast. too bad we can’t cook worth a shit.”

 

The giggle escapes before you can stop it. Fortunately, it doesn’t lead to another coughing fit like last time. “You guys don’t have to do anything like that. Just having you here is enough. Thank you.”

 

Rus and Red blush a dark orange and red respectively. While these two have always been smooth talkers, they always get flustered whenever you say something genuinely nice to them for some reason. You wonder why. 

 

The two skeletons avert their eye-lights looking anywhere but at you while you move to make yourself comfortable underneath the covers. Once you’re settled, you give them a curious look. “What about Edge and Black? Won’t your brothers come looking for you if you stay gone too long?”

 

Red waves his hand dismissively. “are you kidding? when those two get at it, they’ll stay out for hours trying to outdo each other. besides, they wanted us to stay here the whole day. i doubt they’ll be looking for us any time soon.”

 

The taller skeleton rises to his feet with a smirk. “yep. you’re stuck with us, darlin.”

 

You watch curiously as he walks over to the other side of the bed. Before you can question him, Rus plops down, kicks off his shoes, and stretches out across the other part of the bed. He even takes off his jacket and throws it on the floor. You gape in disbelief. “What are you doing?! You can’t sleep there!”

 

He moves to his side so that he’s facing you. “why not? there’s plenty of room. you got a nice, big bed here, darlin. there’s no harm in sharing, right?”

 

Your face grows hot at the sight of his seductive grin. “Of course there is! If you want to sleep, use the guest bedroom! Not my bed!”

 

Red eyes the other skeleton warningly. “ya _bed_ -ter do as she says. there’s no way i’m letting you share a bed with her.”

 

The taller skeleton props up his elbow and leans against his hand. “i don’t give a _sheet_. this is the best way to keep a close eye on her while staying comfortable. i won’t do anything to her.”

 

He winks at you. “unless you want me to.”

 

That’s your cue to hide under the covers again. Damn that skeleton and his charismatic ways! How are you supposed to get any rest like this? There’s no way you can sleep when he’s in the bed with you!

 

A tickling at the back of your throat is the only warning you get before another coughing fit starts. It’s even worse than the last one. You curl up into a ball hiding your face in your knees. You whimper as each cough leaves a searing pain down your throat. 

 

No matter how many times you cough, it never seems to be enough to clear your throat. Your eyes water as your face reddens from the strain. 

 

That’s when you feel yourself being pulled into a warm chest. Bony arms wrap around you as a gentle hand rubs your back soothingly. You feel the bed dip as someone sits down and reaches under the covers to run a hand through your hair. 

 

After several minutes, the coughing finally comes to an end. The whole time the skeletons never once ceased their ministrations. 

 

When the covers are pulled away from your head, you see both Red and Rus watching you worriedly. It was Rus who had pulled you into a hug, so the hand on your head must’ve been Red’s. 

 

You give them a wobbly smile. “I-I’m alright. Thanks, guys.”

 

Red runs his fingers through your hair again as he frowns. “bullshit. there’s no way you’re alright, sweetheart. that sounded worse than the last one. if you don’t get better by tomorrow, you’re going to the doctor. i’ll carry you if I have to.”

 

Rus nods in agreement as he gently strokes your back. “he’s right, darlin. this might be worse than you think. you need to go before they close for christmas. no point in making yourself suffer.”

 

You sigh as your body begins to relax under their tender hands. “Alright. I was hoping to avoid a visit to the doctor, but I don’t want to be sick the whole time I’m off for Christmas. I’ll go tomorrow if I’m not better by then.”

 

“atta girl, sweetheart.”

 

You expect the shorter skeleton to move back to his spot on the chair, but instead, you hear the sound of clothing rustling behind you. When you look behind you, you witness Red take off his jacket and throw it onto the chair. He kicks off his sneakers before making himself comfortable on the other side of you. You stare in wide eyed disbelief. “Wait! Why are you getting in the bed too?! Weren’t you condemning Rus for doing that just a little while ago?!”

 

Red shrugs his shoulders as he smirks. “that’s ‘cause it was him. i don’t have a problem with me doing it.”

 

He proceeds to throw an arm around you and bury his face in your back. You hear him sigh happily. “damn. this is nice. how are you so soft? i would’ve done this a long time ago if i knew this would be so comfortable.”

 

You weakly elbow him. “Like hell I would’ve let you. You’re both taking advantage of me while I’m weak and vulnerable. I hope Santa fills your stockings with nothing but coal.”

 

Rus chuckles as he pulls you closer. “that’s _coal_ by me, darlin. i already got the best present.”

 

You feel Red nod against your back. “same. couldn’t ask for anything more besides a trip under the mistletoe. we’ll have to save that for after you’re feeling better, sweetheart.”

 

You flush despite yourself. You know they’re just teasing you, but their words make your stomach do flips. You sigh in defeat. “Alright, I’m going to sleep. If you two try anything while I’m asleep, I’ll kick your asses and tell your brothers. They told me to let them know if you ever got out of hand.”

 

Rus nuzzles your hair. “don’t worry, darlin. i won’t do anything this time. i’d rather mess with you when you’re healthy and able to fully enjoy it.”

 

You hear a growl from behind you. “fat chance, sasquatch. not on my watch.”

 

“who said i was gonna let you watch?”

 

You roll your eyes in annoyance. “Enough. I won’t be able to sleep if you start arguing. If you want to stay here, you have to play nice. Otherwise, I’m kicking you out.”

 

When you hear them grudgingly agree, you close your eyes and try to fall asleep. You’ve never had to share your bed with a guy before, let alone two skeletons, so it’s difficult for you to just relax.

 

Slowly but surely, you grow drowsy as you soak in their warmth. You don’t know how they’re so warm when they don’t even have skin, but it feels really nice. 

 

It’s at that moment that Red and Rus simultaneously give you a warm squeeze. You release a happy sigh as you drift off. 

 

_I may be stuck at home for Christmas, but at least, I won’t be alone._

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first oneshot I've ever posted. I hope I did a good job. I admit the Underfell and Swapfell guys are the ones I worry most about keeping in character. Hopefully, they're not too OOC. I know Red and Rus are night's favorites, so I wanted to write a oneshot for her with those two guys. I hope she along with anyone else who reads this enjoys it! 
> 
> Also, this oneshot is completely separate from my other fic, The Glitch. I just wanted to put that down in order to avoid any possible confusion.


End file.
